The Boondocks
by Beautiful-Subversion
Summary: Bella is an overweight teen living in a little hick town, who has tried every diet with no success. Will the new kid finally give her the motivation that she needs?   Drabble fic. Updates daily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Twilight does not belong to me.

This is a drabble fic, so each chapter will be about this long.

Updates will be everyday and could be 1-3 chapters.

* * *

><p>The Boondocks<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit!" I complained, as I pushed all the clean clothes on the floor.<p>

"Where in tarnation is that dang-blasted other boot?" I grunted as I slid under part of my bed on the cold wood floor.

Well, you got to love these 100 year old houses out in the boondocks. That's where I live… in Rio, Georgia. Affectionately named "the boondocks," by all 949 of its citizens.

Being born and raised in this tiny town was a little intense at times. Everybody knows everyone's business and couldn't escape the truth if you tried!

"Bells! You better hurry up, your brother will be here soon for ya!" dad hollered up the stairs.

Dad was great, he somehow managed to raise my big brother, Emmett and me all by himself on the sheriff's salary. Ma ran out when I was 3, Emmett said she couldn't handle the small town life, ya know?

Ah! There is that dang boot!

"Coming dad!" I yelled down the stairs as I struggled to pull my boot up.

I ran down the stairs, happy not to be out of breath.

I glanced in the mirror and pulled my pony tail a little tighter.

"Belly button!" my bubba called

"Emmett, pleaseeeeeeee, could you stop calling me that?" I whined.

"Have you lost weight?" he asked sincerely.

I grinned up to him as big I could. "3 whole pounds!"

He gave me a worried look, "It's not one of those crazy fad diets again is it?"

"NO brother bear, not going there again!" I said at I slid up in his massive truck.

I had tried so many of these diets. 'Lose 30 pounds in 1 month,' actually worked, but then I gained it all back and was completely disappointed in myself.

I was a little rotund for my height of 5'2."

Okay, 'a little,' might be a lot. I weigh in at a whopping 180 pounds. Which is a lot seeing how I am supposed to weigh 110 pounds for my height.

"Hey, Bella boo… the new kid starts tomorrow." Emmett said, breaking my internal disappointment.

"hmmm." I said in acknowledgement

"Met him today, he is signing up for football." He said shooting me a side glace.

"Great, a new person to show the ropes to." I said sarcastically.

I was the football manager of school, seeing how I knew all about it from my brother, the coach and my dad, the avid fan.

I hope this kid isn't a stuck up city boy.

Oh, well… I guess I'll find out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

So, as of today Rio High School officially has 59 seniors. Woo hoo. I had yet to see the new guy, but Jessica, the town skank, had let everyone in our history class know that he was 'hers.'

Haha, like I care bitch?

Who wants my fat ass anyway?

Isn't that what she said to Mike Newton, when he asked me to dance at spring formal last year.

Oh well, at least I'm real and don't need a man to complete me!

She gives me the stink eye as I pass her locker, and I just give her my best smile.

Yay, can't wait for practice when she is flaunting her skinny ass in her cheerleading uniform.

I walk into biology and plop down in the hard wooden stool that it not nearly big enough for my ass.

'Bella, you WILL lose weight.' Good pep talk.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, um.. where do I need to sit?" I heard deep buy smooth voice ask from the from.

Wonderful, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with his shit that I'm sure Jessica already put him up to.

I guess Mr. Banner pointed to the empty seat next to me, because next thing I know the chair is scraping against the linoleum.

I jerked my head up at the sound.

Our eyes met and I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open in shock.

Holy shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

AN: Thanks for the reviews and alerts, etc.

Today will be 3 chapters. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>In front of me was the most beautiful specimen to ever walk the freaking Earth.<p>

The tips of his ears turned red and he looked down quickly.

THAT broke me out of my stupor.

I looked down at the table, sure that my face is like a million times redder than his ears.

"Okay my loyal, wonderful students… today we will be doing….bloodtyping!" Mr. Banner said as everyone in the class groaned.

"Yes, yes I know. Y'all love me. Anywho, get to prickin' your partner's finger people." He joked, badly.

The new guy, Edward, turned to me with a shy grin and took a deep breath.

"I'm Edward, I'm new here… but something tells me that everyone here already knows that." He said looking down, shaking his head.

"Yeah, can't keep nothin' private in this place." I said smiling.

"Oh, and I'm Bella by the way." Offering him my hand

He took it gingerly in his and shook it.

"Alright Bella, you ready for me to prick you?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh…um…uh.." I embarrassedly stuttered over my words as an idiot, as he continued to grin.

I think he finally realized what he said, because his ears turned bright red and it quickly spread across his face.

"let's get started, shall we?" he coughed.

I nodded slightly and watched as he picked up an alcohol swab and the lancet.

I swallowed audibly.

He grinned a beautiful crooked smile and my body melted into goo as he quickly pricked my finger.

I yelped and jumped a mile high,.

He silently chuckled.

"HEY! You tricked me!" I said, smiling to myself.

"No, Bella, I do believe that is called distraction, not trickery." He said giving me a great big smile, full perfect teeth bared.

While he was showing off the pearly whites, I quickly reached out and pricked his finger, watching him scream and almost fall backwards.

"Well, Edward.. I guess it is called distraction." I said laughing at the look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of class passed quickly. I found out I had a rare blood type, B negative. Edward already knew his blood type, which was A positive.

After class he left with a quick wave.

The day dragged on and on and on until I found myself rushing to football practice.

"Hey B, wait up!" I heard Caius call from down the hall.

I pretended I didn't hear it and kept walking as fast as I could manage.

"Come on Bella, slow down… don't you know that large people are more prone to exercise induced heart attacks?"

That really got him and his group of friends laughing.

I felt the stupid tears prickling in my eyes and rounded the corner and ran into something hard and warm.

Hands reached out to steady me.

"Woah, there Bella, where you running to so fast?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up and met Edwards's eyes, slightly shocked at how tall he was.

His eyes and expression changed, "What's wrong Bella?"

I quickly looked away and swiped at my stupid eyes.

"Oh, uh.. Nothing Edward. Got something in my eye." I covered quickly.

"Yeah, okay." He replied, not convinced at all. "Well, if you need anything, you can talk to me." He said looking at me sympathetically.

I sighed, "I'm fine Edward, I'll see you later."

I turned and walked away quickly.

He's so kind, and understanding. And, he pities me; of course. What did I expect?

I really shouldn't let this stupid little crush develop… I will always just end up disappointed.

I'm so sick of the disappointment and the hurt and everything!

I will change this. I WILL lose all of this weight; starting tomorrow. Fat Bella Swan is no more. I will get down to 120!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for the support guys. the summary of this story has changed a bit. i have 76 chapters written so far and i have edited them a bit... the way i edited it makes it a lot better. So, just be prepared. i am so excited for this story. hope ya'll are too!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p>I stopped by the local and only grocery store in the boondocks and grabbed a new composition book. I decided that if I was going to do this, I need to do it right. I always read in those girly magazines that you should write down everything in a journal. So that's what I am doing.<p>

While I was there, I figured it would probably be a good idea to get some healthy foods, like fruits and vegetables.

Yum, raw broccoli.

I went to sleep with all of my potential running through my head. I am starting my new life in the morning.

When I woke up I groaned, feeling the hunger pangs in my stomach that were already starting. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

By the time I was out and dressed, my stomach was in full growl mode.

As much as I wanted a bowl of fruity pebbles and a cinnamon roll, I settled for a banana and an orange.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and slung my book bag over my shoulder.

I opted out on driving and decided to walk the half a mile to the school.

I was out of breath by the time I got to the end of the driveway.

"BEEEEEP, BEEEEEP." A car horn sounded.

I turned quickly, sighed and dropped my head in defeat.

"DON'T WORRY RIO, IT'S NOT AN EARTHQUAKE… BELLA IS JUST WALKING." I heard Aro, Caius's best friend bellow.

I lowered my head in shame and waited for them to pass before I continued walking to school.

When I got there, I had to go to the bathroom and clean the sweat off. Luckily, I brought deodorant to school with me.

When I walked in to homeroom, I watched Jessica Stanley look at me in disgust.

I don't know if I can do this anymore.

I can't just sit around and watch all of these people talk down to me.

I am trying; trying my damnedest to lose all this weight, and they just make it harder.

Then a miracle occurred.

"Isabella Swan, to the principal's office."

* * *

><p>end AN: i know, there was no edward in this chapter... don't shoot me please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>I looked at my homeroom teacher in shock.<p>

She pointed to the door.

I just grabbed my bag and walked straight to the office.

I opened the door and looked up just as Principal Greene was walking towards me.

"Ms. Swan! Please, please come on in." he said cheerily.

Well damn, this might not be bad.

I walked in with a skeptical look on my face and smiled as I sat down.

I saw a package laying over there on his desk, that I had only dreamt of.

"Well, Bella… a few months back when you applied for the exchange student program, I thought there was no chance they would choose someone from our little town would get in, even with a 4.0 GPA." He said grinnin' ear to ear.

"And congratulations, looks like you're heading to the big apple!" he said excitedly and clapped me on the back.

"New York City?" I shrieked. "You gotta be pullin' my leg!" I said, as I was about to jump out of my body.

"Naw, I ain't yanking your chain. Looks like you're leaving next week, and will be gone until January." He said with pride in his eyes.

"Five months?" I yelled, wanting to jump up and down.

"You will be gone for five months, yes." He said walking me to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked around the first half of the day in the blur.

Well, until I made it to biology.

I slid into my seat and just stared out the window in shock.

I cannot believe this! Oh MY GOSH! I finally get out of this town.

Then it hit me, this is my perfect chance.

I have five months to lose the weight and come back and show them.

"Howdy there partner." Edward said, sliding onto his stool.

"Woah there, Edward. We're in Georgia… not in Texas!" I said laughing at his 'southern attempt.'

"Yo shawty, what's happenin' bay bay?" he said throwin' deuces around.

I just shook my head and laughed, "No Edward, we are about 45 minutes south of ATL homie."

"Well, damn Bella, I just can't get it right."

He looked down and noticed the brochure. "Hey, what is this?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just found out this morning, that I have been chosen to be an exchange student and I am going to New York for the whole semester!" I said excitedly.

"Oh" he said "Well, that's good, I guess." He said sadly.

What is up with him? He went from playful to depressed in two seconds.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked him, after I noticed the crease in his brow.

"Oh, nothing… I just thought we could be friends and now you're leaving." He said, which made my heart swell and gave me a crazy sensation in my stomach.

"But, it's a great opportunity, you will get to see how us city folk live." He grinned, not fully reaching his eyes.

I smiled, and nodded.

"Where are you from any way?" I asked him, my curiosity finally getting the best of me.

"Chicago. Born and raised." He said proudly.

"Wow, you don't really have an accent at all!" I said mystified.

"I've traveled a lot, that's why." He said smoothly.

"Look, Bella… I really would like to be friends with you. You seem like a really cool person and the only person that I have met here so far that seems real… so, would you mind if we stayed in contact with each other while you're gone." He asked shyly.

Wow, I am absolutely mystified by this guy. Was I in a dream? Seriously, first I get the exchange program and now this guy, that I am crushing on wants to talk to me, while I'm gone.

"I mean you would be a really great friend." He said quickly.

And there is the other shoe, my friends…

Yeah, friend. That's all Bella.

Wow, naïve much?

Oh well, I'll take what I can get. Maybe I don't need anyone right now anyways. At least while I am gone, and on my 'mission.'

"Sounds good Edward."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I know that this ridiculously small chapter, but once I get my computer back tomorrow, I will post the next 6 chapters! I just posted this to hold ya over!

* * *

><p>Three more days.<p>

That's how long I have until my flight leaves Hartsfield Atlanta, and is headed to New York City!

Emmett and dad are both taking me to the airport, because Lord knows I am still a toddler!

Edward and I have chatted a few times since that day in biology, and we were able to hold a steady conversation. However; he could never talk for long because he always had piano lessons or had football practice.

I have been eating as much as I possibly can lately, just saying my goodbye to all the good stuff before I cut it out completely.

As soon as I get off the plane in New York, my life changes.

When I come back in 5 months, I plan to be a lot lighter.

I have officially decided that the weight I should be when I come back is 135.

So, let's see how it goes.


	10. Chapter 10

Today is the day I leave and good lord, am I nervous!

All of the paperwork and details had been finalized yesterday.

Apparently how this high school exchange program works is I have a student apartment that I will share with another student, and an advisor to act as our guardian.

I will have freedom! Hallelujah!

My dad was so relieved that he wasn't going to have to shelter another teenage girl.

The only reason he can deal with me is because I have adapted to survive in a male household.

I found out that the girl that I will be living with is a girl named, Mary A. Brandon and my advisor's name is Ms. R. Hale. Aside from names, I have no other information on the people that I will live with over the next few months.

I packed all the clothes that I knew were cute, and also exercise clothes.

I really wanted to fit in and I really wanted to make my goal.

I have my agenda ready, I have my food notebook ready, and all my other tools to record my weight, and foods that I eat.

Bye bye bread, pasta, and my big fat thighs and overhang.

I reached down to grab my black boots as my phone beeped, signaling that I had a new text.

I ran over to where it was resting on my nightstand and plopped down on the bed, crossing my fingers that it was Edward.

_**Hey –EC**_

EHHHHH! It is him! The familiar feel of butterflies in my stomach started back up, as my fingers glided over the touch screen of my phone.

_**Hey yourself -B**_

If it was ever the time for flirting it was now.

Leave him with something to miss.

I started to get up off the bed and didn't even have time to stand before my phone dinged again!

_**What are you up to today? I would love to come see you before you left. –EC**_

I felt my blood start to boil (in the good way) and my feel started tingling.

Even if everything he said is platonic, it still makes me feel important.

_**Nada, jus packin.' Wanna come over? -B**_


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my good golly miss molly! I cannot believe that I was so brave.

Well, guess this is my last chance to make a little bit of an impression before I am gone.

A horrible thought just ran through my head. What if Edward meets someone else while I'm in New York?

"Positive thoughts Bella." I said aloud. "Good lord, now I'm talkin' to myself."

I shook my head, and continued packing and tried to concentrate on anything other than the fact that my phone has not beeped with any more texts.

I try to get rid of the dread coursing through my body by imagining which kind of 2 piece bathing suit I will buy next summer, when I can actually wear one.

I fight the urge to look outside, as the gravel in my driveway crunches.

I guess dad only took a half day, so that he can spend some time with me.

Well, until the doorbell rings.

Trudging out of bed and my dismay, I glance out the window.

"Holy shit. What the hell is he doing here?"

Duh, Bella, you invited him.

Please don't trip! Please don't trip!

Just keep chanting.

I don't even think about changing out of my yoga pants and tank top as I slid to the door.

I swing the door open, and there he is in all his beautiful glory.

Okay, … time to flirt and let him know what he will miss.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well hey there darlin'" I said giving him my brightest grin. "You didn't answer my text back, so I started thinkin' you weren't gonna show." I said, pouting my bottom lip out a bit.

His eyes narrowed slightly, then quickly morphed into a tight grin.

"Well, I told you that I wanted to come say goodbye to you." He said as I opened the door, and gestured for him to come inside.

He stepped in with his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"Well, I'm glad you're here Edward." I said slightly unsure of myself again, as I felt my face turn red. "Can I get you a drink or snack or anything?" I asked as his demeanor slightly changed at my blush and he stared at me for a moment.

"Um.." he cleared his throat and quickly looked away. "Sure, water?" he questioned.

I nodded and ran off to the kitchen.

Goodness gracious, could I be anymore stupid?

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a deep breath before walking back in the living room.

"Here ya go." I said, as I handed the chilly bottle off to him.

He took a swig and looked off at a picture of Emmett, dad, and I before speaking.

"Ya know, Bella. I really wish you weren't going off. I really felt like we clicked and could be great friends." He said as I watched his delectable Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed.

Friends

Friends?

Deep breath, and remember… I will come back and make him want me more that simple, 'friends.'

I nodded my head, and figured it was either time to grab the bull by the horns, or get out of the pin.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

AN: Okay, YES, I am alive. Sorry about the 7 day delay. JUST got my wonderfully, shitty computer back from the stupid people at Best Buy. Luckily, they did not have to erase my memory, so all the chapters that I had written are still intact! Woo Hoo! Anyway, forewarning. Next chapter will start off with Bella in New York and the chapters will start off with her diet diary.

Now, let's get to it, shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

* * *

><p>Before I could think anymore, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his.<p>

I felt him freeze all motion.

Panic is now setting in.

SHIT SHIT SHIT

What have I done?

While I was fighting and panicking with my inner self, I didn't even notice that now his lips were moving against mine

EEEEEEEK!

My inner girl squealed.

I felt his glorious hands and arms wrap around my body and pull me flush against his hard, yet warm body.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, and twined my hands in his soft, beautiful hair.

"Mmhmmm." He moaned in my mouth as I suddenly felt extremely hot, and felt my white cotton panties starting to get damp.

"AHHH!" I screamed as we both jumped back from the shock of his cell phone ringing in his pocket.

We both panted and stared at each other, as he pulled it out to look at the caller id.

"Um, I'm sor….." I started saying at the same time.

"Look, Bel…" he started saying,

We both laughed and I told him to go ahead and talk first.

"I was just going to say that, I have to go, that was my mom and she needs me now." He said, looking down and getting an adorable pucker in his eyebrow. "But, Bella… would you please call me tonight, when you get settled in and call me please, so we can discuss this." He said, gesturing between himself and me.

"Uh, yeah, I can do that." I said blushing

"Well, have a safe trip beautiful Bella." He said and he brushed his long pointer finger over the apple of my cheek.

Of course, that made me blush even harder.

Woo, that was going to be a fun conversation


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are wonderful, but do not belong to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, So I was in a very bad car accident. Broke my arm, and totalled my civic. I am still recovering, but now am atleast able to function normally, well except for being in a full arm cast. Luckily, these chapters were already written, and just waiting on me to edit and post them. I will be fine; could have been a lot worse, so I am extremely lucky. Also I have decided that I need to lose weight, so I will be dieting with Bella. Who's with me? I will post my weight losings on here as well, if you guys want me to. It would be fun and inspiring if we all did it together. Anyway, enough with the one handed finger pecking. BOONDOCKS is back! woo- hoo.. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

Starting weight: 185 lbs

This is it.

The first day of my new life.

I am now on a plane on my way to New York.

It was a heartfelt goodbye with my dad and bubba.

Like to have killed them, and me to say goodbye for these long months ahead.

We had decided I wasn't going to come home for Christmas, because it would just be too hard to leave again. So, they will most likely just be coming to New York.

What the shocker they will get, when they see me on my way to becoming a thin little thang.

After Edward left, I felt a little sick to my stomach, almost like I was going to puke up that box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch; because honestly I was embarrassed.

Yeah, I mean, he did return the kiss and seemed eager. But, he was probably just doing it out of pity.

'Oh, the fat girl is leaving... she'll be gone for a few months and when she comes back I will probably be with some hot, little, skinny, blonde bitch.'

Okay, Okay... yeah, I might be a little irrational.

I mean, after all... he did ask me to call him tonight.

I stopped my inner ramblings, as I felt that the plane was coming to a stop.

Well, let the diet begin.

Here goes nothing...

* * *

><p>EN

How much weight do you want to lose?


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks everyone for your continued support. I have decided to lose 45 lbs. I need to be healthy for my kids and myself. :) Whose with me?

* * *

><p>Day 1 Continued...<p>

Wow, I have been in New York all of 2 hours and I already feel myself extremely overwhelmed.

The folks around here are rude, but surprisingly friendly. If that makes any sense at all.

It is now 1 A.M. and I am just now getting to my home for the next few months.

Since landing at JFK international I have had nothing to eat except an apple that I picked up from one of the vendors there.

I knocked on the door, just to be polite in case one of the others just happened to get here earlier than planned.

I let myself in with the key that I had picked up earlier from the front desk.

The skank there had been a real pleasure. She eyed me up and down before promptly turning her nose up in utmost disgust.

FUCK you too bitch, give me a few months and I will look better than you.

I would kill for a Reeses peanut butter cup right now.

NO BELLA!

Those days are over. For now atleast, until I get the weight that I want to be. Then, I will be able to exercise and keep it off, and eat the right porportions.

I am a teenager, of course this weight loss is about vanity to some degree. But, more importantly it's a lifestyle change. I am sick and tired of getting embarrassed when I get out of breath from just walking from my truck into the front door of school. I'm sick of my back and knees hurting every single night.

I might have a lot of meat on my bones, but I have a very small bone structure.

I will get there.

After getting all of my luggage stored away and the new sheets put on my bed, I plopped down and turned on my phone.

Immediately, I noticed that I had 6 missed calls waiting for me.

Well, dang.

Four of them from my daddy, one from bubba, and one from E.C.

Sweet baby Jesus.

Well, I should probably call Dad and Em first.

"Hello? Bells?" Dad asked anxiously.

"Yeah, dad.. it's me.. sorry it took so long to call you, I wanted to get settled in first." I said, to ease his fear.

"I figured." he said, pausing and taking a deep breath. "Look, Bells.. I don't know how to tell you this, but I know that you have befriended that new kid Edward."

My heart just dropped in my stomach.

Holy fuck.

I can feel my heart pounding in my ears.

"uh, um.. yeah." I said nervously.

"Well, I hate to tell you Bella, but his mom was killed in a car accident today." He stated sadly. "I worked the scene and it wasn't pretty. His dad was in the car too and got some pretty nasty injuries as well and it in a coma."

My heart ached for Edward as my dad was telling me all of this.

"How is he?" I asked simply.

"He's fine considering the circumstances." he took another nervous breath. "Look, here's the thing... the kid has no place to go, no other family... no one."

"Okay, dad.. your pausing is killing me."

"I'm letting him stay in your room Bells." he said.

Say what?

"Oh" I said, as the shock ran through me.

"...I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him go into the system, when his dad could be fine in less than a month and your gone and all.." he stuttered.

"Look, Dad... It's fine, I promise." I said assuringly.

"I should go call him Dad."

"No, Bells. He's asleep, had an exhausting day and crashed as soon as we got back here around 11." He said.

"Oh, Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later dad."

"Okay, Bells... I love you honey." He said softly.

"You too, dad."

I hung up the phone and curled up in bed and cried for Edward, whose whole world just got flipped upside down.

Once I finally settled down, I text him to let him know that I had talked to my dad and was here for him.

Then I was out.


End file.
